Rapture
by Strange.x.And.x.Beautiful
Summary: Songfic. OOC but only slightly. All Human. Bella goes to a nightclub with her friend Alice and meets the boy of her dreams. His name is Edward and the song that plays when he asks her to dance is spookily true.


Rapture

**The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the lyrics to Iio. Nothing is mine...maybe the storyline ;)**

**I've got the writing bug this evening. So enjoy :)**

**--**

**Bella's POV**

Looking back at that night I could not thank my best friend Alice enough. Even though I don't really like going out, especially to clubs where you're expected to dance, I would have to say that that night was the best night of my life.

There we were. Just me and Alice (after some persuasion on her part) on the dance floor just dancing away when I spotted him watching me from across the room.

His eyes just penetrated my soul and I had to think hard to keep my body in rhythm with the music. He slowly smiled over at me; he'd obviously seen my face in deep concentration after I'd caught his eye and started to make his way over.

"Alice." I hissed in her ear. "Cute guy, nine o'clock."

She slowed her dancing a bit to get a better look at him.

"Oh yeah Bella." She agreed, "He _is_ hot. It's a shame he didn't see me first." She winked.

I just rolled my eyes and tried to keep dancing.

He finally made his way over and smiled as he started dancing himself.

"My name's Edward." He shouted over the loud music.

"Bella." I shouted back. I felt butterflies bashing around in my stomach; he was so much better looking up close.

"Would you like to dance with me after this song?"

"I thought we were dancing." I stated as my excitement was bubbling over, he wanted to dance with me!

"Its ok, don't worry about it." He apologised looking embarrassed.

"I'd love to dance with you." I said quickly. I'd nearly gone and blown my chance.

As the previous track died down the next one came on.

I blushed when I remembered the name of it. 'Rapture', how ironic.

_The night I laid my eyes on you  
I felt everything around me move  
Got nervous when you looked my way  
But you knew all the words to say_

I was now dancing against him, trying to show him my best moves but this song was spookily accurate for the circumstances we were in.

_And your love slowly moved right in  
All this time, oh my love, where you been_

His hands were at my sides and I just melted on the spot. My eyes flickered over to Alice and I could see that she was totally jealous. I looked back at Edward and he was lost in the music, god he was so beautiful.

_Mi amore  
Don't you know  
My love I want you so  
Sugar  
You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet_

I don't know what possessed me to do it as I'm usually very shy when it comes to guys, but I turned round and slowly leaned into his face and kissed him. I'm not sure if it was the song or the dancing or the immense attraction I felt towards him, but it just seemed like the right thing to do.

I knew it was a bit sudden to be kissing a guy that I'd just met a minute ago but there was something different about him and it made me feel different, not bad different but good different and I was glad.

_I'm mesmerised in every way  
You keep me in a state of daze  
Your kisses make my skin feel weak  
Always melting in your heat_

He broke away from me and I felt totally lightheaded, he was an amazing kisser and I could tell from the huge grin on his face that he'd enjoyed it as much as I had. He seemed mesmerized by me too; we just couldn't keep our eyes off each other.

_Then I soar like a bird in the wind  
Oh I glide like I'm flying through heaven_

This was my heaven; I was dancing and had kissed what was the man of my dreams. I was in my happy place right now and I never wanted to leave.

_Mi amore  
Don't you know  
My love I want you so  
Sugar  
You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet_

He now pulled me close again and I could feel his breath tickle my skin, this time he was the one that leaned in and by the time he'd finished kissing me I was gasping. My head was spinning and my legs felt like jelly. I needed to sit down.

He saw my signs of unstableness and took me over to the bar to get me a drink.

_Mi amore  
Don't you know  
My love I want you so  
Sugar  
You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet_

Once I'd gulped some water down that he'd brought me, I just wanted to dance in his arms again, but he knew better.

"You're not going anywhere yet. Not until you've rehydrated." He told me sternly with a twinkle in his eye.

"Please, the song's nearly over and it's one of my favourites." I replied.

To be honest, I liked the song but it was never one of my favourites, but now after these turn of events it had become one. Every time I heard that song I was going to associate it with this night.

"Ok then, but afterwards I want you to sit back down again."

"Sure." I replied, I'd do whatever he wanted (well, within reason) after the song had finished.

We got back up and resumed our previous positions, him behind me, and me dancing against him. I loved the way we moulded together so perfectly, I felt like we were meant for each other.

_La  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la_

He twirled me round so I was facing him and he brushed some hair behind my shoulder. His hand felt cool against my skin and I was melting again. I had never felt this way around a boy before but everything he did felt so right to me. It should've unnerved me but it didn't.

It was like a whirlwind romance like in the movies, but I felt like ours would work out instead of bursting into flames which was supposed to happen.

My mom and Phil had a whirlwind romance and it had worked out well for them, so there was nothing to say that the same thing wouldn't happen with me.

_Mi amore  
Don't you know  
My love I want you so  
Sugar  
You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet_

The song was nearing its end and Alice had her mouth hanging open. She was so shocked at how close I was to him. She'd watched me reject a number of boys from our school as I said I wasn't looking for romance, and yet here I was all over this guy. I knew she thought that it didn't make sense.

But when you click with someone it's instantaneous, you can't change it.

_Mi amore  
Don't you know  
My love I want you so  
Sugar  
You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet_

The song ended and so did the evening.

As I lay in my bed that night with Edward's number clutched to my chest I realised that rapture did taste so sweet.

**You likie? Click the button and tell me :)**

**Also there's a poll on my profile page! Let me know what story i've written is your favourite!**


End file.
